


life of the party

by bbbbrrenda (unitedstatesofzukka)



Series: Last Kiss [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But they don't know about the others feelings, Everyone thinks something is going on between them, M/M, Multi, Party, Reunions, Sokka misses him too, Zuko has missed Sokka, but they have an idea, dancingggggggg zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedstatesofzukka/pseuds/bbbbrrenda
Summary: in which the Gaang reunites, a year after the war ends. Zuko is nervous to see a certain someone. But as the festivities begin, they all enjoy each other company.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Last Kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799317
Kudos: 7





	life of the party

_ Life of the party, you’re showing off again, I roll my eyes and then you pull me in, I’m not much for dancing but for you, i did _

This waiting was agony. It just made the time go by slower and slower. I haven’t been this nervous to see them since I joined the team. We haven’t seen each other in so long, almost three years. Has it really been three years since the war ended? Since we stopped Ozai and my sister? It feels like a lifetime ago and yet, I can recall every single detail from that day. It’s been so long, I wonder how we’ve all changed. Because we have.Both physically and mentally but we are all different now and in such a small amount of time too. 

Becoming Firelord comes with change, maybe not the good kind. I don’t recognize who I was a year ago, let alone three. All I’ve ever known was war and violence but now? Here I am, trying to make peace with all the other nations. Who would have thought? If only Ozai could see his precious Fire Nation now…

“Fire Lord Zuko, are you ok? You seem.. Nervous.” Uncle interrupts my thoughts, sitting at the small three years.” 

“Do you think we will still get along? It’s just that, its been so long. The last time we saw each other was two months after the war, before they all left. Back then, we had the common goal of ending the war and getting rid of Ozai, but now, what if there is nothing holding us together? What if-”

“Zuko, stop. Don’t go assuming that there is nothing holding you kids together. What you guys did and continue to do, it’s not something easily forgotten. You guys are bonded for life now. No one fights a war alongside a group of amazing people, and suddenly stops being close to them. They’re your friends now. Enjoy it, my lord. Don’t start filling your head with ideas that are not true. Not like Azula.”

I froze at the mention of her name. After the war, she was taken to the best mental hospital in Caldera City. I visit her sometimes, when I have trouble sleeping. 

“You’re right Uncle, I just,” I sigh and join him at the small table, pouring myself a cup of tea. 

“You know I’m not used to having constant people in my life. I just don’;t know how to deal with that. Yes, we’ve exchanged letters over the past years, but most of them were political. Although, they do manage to fill me in. Aang is always telling me about how he and Katara are helping rebuild the air temples. Toph is busy with her school and setting that up. And Sokka,” I pause and sigh, “He’s been at the Southern Water Tribe, trying to rebuild all that was destroyed. All that I destroyed. They’re all doing so much good, Uncle.”

“And so have you. You stepped up to the throne, at the age of 16, now 19. You’ve been assisting and funding the reparations all around the nations. You’ve allowed a new nation to rise up, the colonies. And you’ve granted your nation freedoms that my brother denied them. Give yourself some credit. For such a short time as ruler, you’ve done much good as well.”

“But it's not enough Uncle! It’s not enough. Not after it was our family that started this war. Not after all the raids that took people's families. Not after all that I’ve done. I need to do more.” Before I could get another word out, there was a knock at my door.

“Fire Lord Zuko, your guests are here.”

They’re here. Really here. Agni, please don’t let me make a fool of myself.

“Let’s go greet your guests, my lord.”

___

Sokka. I think he’s the reason why I’m so nervous. He’s the one I haven’t seen the longest. He left only a month after the war, in order to return to the Southern Water Tribe with his father. “News travels very slowly to the south, so we have to go and tell them that the war is over. It will take us a while to get there, so we have to leave now. I wish I didn’t have to go. I wish I could stay longer. With you.”

With you. With  **me.** His words reply in my mind almost every day. Had he really meant it? We’ve exchanged a many letters. Again mainly political but he always fills me in on how he’s doing. It’s comforting to know that he’s ok and happy, even if it's far from me. That’s probably why he’s so happy. 

Will he be able to tell that I’ve missed him? That I’ve never stopped missing him? Will he be able to tell how much I just want to hug him and be engulfed by his touch?

“Zukoooooooo!!!” 

The loud voice takes me out of my head and causes me to look up. I see Aang on his air-scooter, rushing towards me as everyone else is getting off Appa. Before I have any time to react, I’m on the floor with Aang laying on my legs.

“Zuko, I’ve missed you! How have you been? Can we spar later? I haven’t been able to firebend in a while and I think I'm getting rusty.” The words flow out of his mouth before I can even process them.

“Hello Aang, I’ve missed you too!” I pull him into a small embrace. He’s grown since I saw him last. How old is he now, 15 or 16? I can’t remember. “We can spar before dinner, I’ve been trying to find a proper sparring partner but everyone is scared that they’ll hurt me. Let’s get you guys settled in first ok?” I say as we walk toward the rest. 

“I hope your Fire Lord duties don’t have you too out of practice, because now you have 4 sparring partners Sparky.” I know that voice anywhere.

“Toph! I was waiting for you to say something snarky, as usual. How was the trip?” I ask her as I wrap my arm on her shoulders, the closest thing to a hug she’ll let me give her. She's taller as well, but looks almost the same aside from that. 

“ Well, I still have flying, so there's that. But it’s still better than flying. You ready to get your ass kicked?” She said with a mischievous grin. 

“Well, we’ll see about that one.”

“Hey what about me? I’m much stronger than last time we fought together, I’ll let you know.” Katara said as she crossed her arms and pouted. Her hair is longer but still i its signature style. She is also taller and looks more, womanly so to say.

“I don’t doubt that for a second. How are you Katara?” I walk towards her and hug her. She smells of the ocean, probably because they’ve spent the better part of a week flying over the ocean. 

“As good as can be. We’ve been so busy traveling to all the Air Temples and trying to fix them up. What have you been up, Fire Lord Zuko?” She said that last but with a hint of sarcasm.

“Well you know, Fire Lord duties are very demanding, so I’m afraid I haven’t been able to travel as much as I would have liked. I’ve been meaning to visit the colonies, ever since we sorted out that whole ordeal.” 

“Don’t forget about me!”

I know who that voice belongs to. That beautiful voice, like music to my ears. 

“How could I ever forget about you?” I turn around to see a running Sokka, running to catch up to us. He looks gorgeous. He has certainly grown, slightly passing me in hight. His wolf tail is longer than usual. He slows to a stop just a few feet away from me. I walk toward him and hug him. It seems to catch him a bit off guard, but it takes him less than a second to hug me back. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers into my ear, low enough so that only I could hear. 

“And I’ve missed you.” He’s really here, in my arms. This feels like a dream. 

______

  
  


The festivities are much more than I imagined. There was a festival set up in the city, for all the people to enjoy. You can see it all the way from the palace. There are fire dancers and music and people dancing in the street. You can hear the children laughing with joy. Many of them have sparklers in their hands, letting the sparks go off as they chase each other. There are food vendors trying to sell to their fire flakes and ice cream to anyone who walks by them. Lanterns are stung up along the stop of light posts and buildings. It reminds me of Ba Sing Se. 

But thats all the city, here in the palace, it’s very different. All the leaders from the Nations are here, along with their families and advisors. Everyone is dressed with their finest robes and have their hair done. The palace is decorated with various shades of reds and oranges and greens and blues. To signify the inclusion of every nation. I don’ think I’ve ever seen the palace so colorful. 

“What are you doing out here? Everyone is looking for you.” It’s Sokka

“I just needed a little bit of space. From everyone.”

“Why? Is something the matter?” He sounds concerned as he walks to join me on the balcony. 

“Yeah, everythings fine. It’s just, I’m so tired of hearing ‘Thank you for all that you’ve done Fire Lord’ or ‘Your funding and troops have made all the difference with the reparations’. I’m tired of it.”

“Uhh I’m failing to see the problem here. You're tired of everyone thanking you?”

“Yes! They shouldn’t be thanking me, I haven’t done anything. The funding and reparations are just a drop in the bucket, compared to everything that the Fire Nation and my family have done. I am nowhere close to having amended all the wrongs of the past.”

“Exactly. The past.” He takes a step closer to me. “Those weren’t your mistakes Zuko. You didn’t make the choice to start a war. You didn’t make the choice to start Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. It’s not your fault. You may not see it, but just your funding and troops have truly made all the difference down in the south. The village is grateful for them, even if they will never say it aloud.”

Before I could even rebuttal, he spoke up again. “Don’t. Listen to me, we are here to celebrate. How often do we get the chance to be together? Almost never anymore. Let’s go back inside and celebrate. What do you say?” He offered me his hand. 

I took his hand and immediately felt myself blush. Why does he have this effect on me? Can he see me blushing? I’m sure you can, I’m pale enough that my face gives me away. 

I sigh and take his hand. “Alright. But you owe me a drink.” He smiles at that.

  
  


____

It’s been two hours since we spoke on the balcony. I’ve spent these two hours talking to all the nation's leaders. Thanking each other and hoping for this ongoing peace between us all. I’ve barely even had a chance to talk to the rest. 

“...it’s quite lovely this time of the year, my lord. I insist you visit. We could set you up in the villa with the nicest view of the lovely vineyards our nation has to offer.” says the Earth Kingdom ambassador. I must have zoned out because I have no idea what he’s talking about. 

“Huh? Um yes, that sounds lovely. Excuse me everybody, I have to go speak to the Avatar.” I excuse myself and make my way to Aang. Whenever I use his title, people automatically let me leave the conversation. Thank Agni for letting me be friends with Aang.

I can see him looking for something around the beverage table. “You need help finding something Aang?” I ask. 

“Oh hey there Fire Lord, yeah Katara liked this drink and asked me to get her another but I don’t know where she got it.” He hands me a cup and I smell it. The smell of wine hits my nose. I don't think Aang knows this. 

“Uh I’m not sure either, lets get her some water ok?” We grab a glass of water and make our way over to where Katara and Sokka had been sitting. “Where are they?” I ask. Before Aang can even say anything, we hear them.

  
  


“AANGGGGGGG! THERE YOU AREEEEE!” Katara says, slurring and yet shouting her words. Her and Sokka are on the dance floor, thrashing around. Katara seems a little, more than tipsy. And Sokka? His face reveals a slight flush and his eyes light up when he sees me. 

“Zuko- oh I mean, Fire Lord Zukooooooo! Come dance with me please!!” He says, catching himself before he calls me by my name in public. I roll my eyes and hand Katar her water. She takes a drink and is immediately upset.

“This isn’t what I wantedddddd.” She whines. 

“No, but it's what you need, Katara.” I say as I raise an eyebrow at her. She flushes and finishes her water. 

“Come on Aang, dance with meeeee.” The monk puts down his drink and takes her hand. He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Katara leads him onto the dance floor, which has become filled up with people finally, feeling comfortable enough to dance. 

“So, are you going to dance with me or do I have to ask again?” Sokka says, surprisingly close to me. When did he get this close? 

  
  


“Sorry, I don’t really do dancing, Sokka. You know this.”   
  


“But pleaseeeee, I have killer moves! Come on pleaseeeeeeeee!” He looks so cute here. In this lighting, slightly drunk, begging me to dance. And who am I to deny him that? I would do whatever he asked of me. 

“Fine, but I can’t dance. I hope you know that Sokka.”

  
  


“That’s fine, I’ll teach you!”

He pulled me by my hand onto the dance floor. The music was upbeat and everyone was just moving to the music. How do they do that? How are they so care free? 

“Don’t think about it. Just close your eyes and listen to the music.” Sokka told me, as he closed his eyes and started to dance. I could watch him dance forever. He looked so effortless, so care free. Like a normal teenager. I sighed and closed my eyes. Here goes nothing. But before I could even more, the music changed to something much slower. Thank the spirits. 

  
  


“Ooops, too late. Oh well maybe next time.” I say as I turn to walk away, Sokka grabs my hand and pulls me. My hand in his, while his other hand finds my waist. 

  
  


“W-what are you doing?!? Sokka oh my spirits, stop.” I feel my face burn bright pink. There has to be a way to control my blushing because at this point everyone is going to think that I’M drunk.

  
  


“You owe me a dance. Come on, this is easy. Please? For me?” He said, fake pouting. But it didn’t help me that we were so close that I could smell his clothes. He smelled of the sea but also of nature. He smelled like a walk in the woods, surrounded by nothing but nature and the stillness of it all. Our chests were pressed against the others. I think he can feel just how fast my heart is beating. 

  
  


“See it's not so bad. Watch this.” He says but before I can even process his words, he lets go of my waist to spin me and pull me back in. I put my hand on his chest to steady myself and I look at him. His eyes are shining, brighter than any flame I’ve ever seen. He stares into my eyes, so intensely, that I’m pretty sure my face is as red as my robes.

  
  


“What was that for?” I ask, looking away. 

  
  


“ 

“Why not? I mean you never dance, so might as well take advantage of this.” He says as he  
smiles at me.

He looks down at me and I smile back. This feels surreal. Like a dream. To be here with you, in your arms. Dancing to this beautiful music, face on your chest, without a care in the world.

What I would do to go back to this moment. The moment my heart completely opened to let you in. To be in your arms, one last time. What fools we were to think that this could last forever. We just didn’t know that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one guys! I really hope this is better. I'm really trying to improve with dialouge, its still a bit awkward but eh. anyways please let me know what you guys think. Also, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to write this. There might be some chapters written as memories, some as letters, others in present time. I'm not sure yet. Please bare with meee


End file.
